


Make me unclean

by PetitePoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePoid/pseuds/PetitePoid
Summary: Sam wants to bathe in all that Dean has to give
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Make me unclean

Dean likes to suck on Sams nipples. He likes to bite, tug and lick till they’re so red and puffy. He drips fat balls of pre cum in his boxers from the noises that come from Sams mouth. He likes to eat those noises up with his tongue, deep and dirty, makes the kiss so sloppy and wet it’s almost obscene. Makes Sam blush rosy, makes Deans eyes blacken with want.

It drives Sam crazy, makes Sam want to spread his legs so wide for Dean. Makes Sam want to be spread open and exposed, for Dean to use, for Dean to dirty up and make him sore. 

Sam arches his body up for more, pushing his sore, reddened nipples back to Deans mouth, makes Dean growl hungrily low in his throat. 

Sometimes Dean likes to straddle Sams chest, thick thighs on each side. He likes to grab hold of his leaking dick, rub the glistening wet head over Sams puffy nipples, smearing his pre cum all over. "Gonna come on your fucking tits Sammy, these fucking pretty little titties you got...fu-fuck!" 

Sam whimpers, bites his lip hard enough to break blood. Looks up at his big brother in awe. Always wants to be dirty for his big brother. His toes curl, eyes rolling back, mouth going slack as his own body chases its orgasm. "Cum on my tits Dean" he pants as he thrusts up, ass grinding against the bed. 

Dean paints him white. Sam wants to bathe in it, savour it, never be clean.


End file.
